


Love at the Millionth Sight

by Shipperbabe



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Realistic, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperbabe/pseuds/Shipperbabe
Summary: *Realistic*A love story in which one has loved for so long and one is stupidly unaware.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 17
Kudos: 84





	1. Pushed out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) first time writing, not beta'd so forgive me for any mistakes. Let me know what u think!

Today started just like any other day being a band member.  
Wake up by someone being noisy Jeongyeon mostly, eat food with your bandmates and chat endlessly until you're all talking rubbish. 

“So Unnie,” started Dahyun when it was Nayeon’s turn in the round of random questions,  
“What's your type?” All attention was on Nayeon. Her love life was a mystery to the girls. It often seemed nonexistent and other times she would go out with friends they knew nothing about at ungodly hours and return with burning cheeks and messy hair.

“In what? Like men?” Nayeon replied without thinking, loving the attention.

Dayun chuckled, “Well obviously, why, do you have another option?”

Nayeon looked up, her heartbeat started drumming intensely in her chest. It took her just a second too long to reply before-

“WHat??” Jihyo accidentally almost screamed.  
“You like women?” She continued, eyes blown wide and a smile full of curiosity, so very loving scandals and new information.

“I never said that..” Nayeon said faking nonchalance. Bumm bumm, bumm bumm, her heart was beating everywhere now, she felt as her warm blood spread to her entire body and could guess her face was tomato red. 

Jeongyeon pushed in,  
“Well you didn't refute it either.” and raised an eyebrow at her, knowing the girl too well to read into her behaviour. 

Not going to lie to her friends, ignoring the fact she's also a terrible liar, she sighed. 

“Well.. I guess I do like girls in some way.” Nayeon admitted with a sleepish smile, for some reason feeling somewhat shy. 

It’s been a new thing for Nayeon, to see girls that way.  
She was surrounded by beautiful girls all day everyday and only started noticing the past year the effect women had on her. What made her look, what made her chest tighten and what made her close her legs for friction. 

She very much did not intend to come out of the closet, especially after just waking up feeling still so so tired after all the dancing the previous day.  
I guess that's what happens when you live with 8 best friends that know you far too well. 

Sana got up from the chair, kissed Nayeon on the cheek and hugged her from behind.  
“We love you Unnie and happy you told us.” She said sweetly, knowing all the girls felt the same especially with the smiles they wore. 

“Soo, what’s your typee?” Momo whined, starting the whole conversation anew, only this time Nayeon knew exactly what she meant.  
She blushed a bit. 

“I don't know. It’s still pretty new to me, feeling this. I haven't fallen for anyone yet, but I guess you just know, y’know?”  
She replied looking at the girls looking for an understanding, not quite knowing herself what it meant. 

“Ugh dont get all romantic, you love fuck buddies.” Jeongyeon chimed in with a teasing smile, happy for her friend but also kind of disappointed she didn't notice or know earlier since she's pretty close to Nayeon.  
Nayeon let out a tiny smile.

Silence.

“YOU ALREADY SLEPT WITH A GIRL?”  
Jeongyeon screamed and Mina choked on her sandwich. 

Nayoun looked at Mina worried for a second until she was breathing normal again,  
“Well,” she smiled, ”Yes.” and blushed.  
Nayeon knows she's beautiful, being a newly lesbian did not shake her confidence, it just made her divert her attention to women, which she quickly discovered to be very easy and so much more intimate and exciting.

“Damn so quick.” Jeongyeon replied quietly, smiling internally.  
“Shut up.” Nayeon replied and threw a piece of tomato on her plate.

Soon after the girls went to get ready for the studio. 

Mina’s plate remained almost completely full.


	2. Surprise Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When guys are shitty and friends are too good.

The girls were at an award concert that they didn't participate in but were invited nevertheless. Each looked out this world beautiful. Nayeon felt like a goddess wearing a long flowing lilac colored dress that hugged her waist and curves. She could feel eyes watching her from the second they entered. Being used to that she didn't bother trying to locate the gazers, not knowing one of them is a very familiar set of brown eyes. 

“Anyone wants something to drink?” Nayeon asked the girls as they sat at their table.   
A waiter came with wine and they all took a glass apart from Nayeon that was craving something stronger, she wanted to be free tonight.

She loved her bandmates, she loved her job and the fact that the job and her dream were in fact one and the same, but still from time to time she'd need moments to herself, and if she can't have them, she'll create them with alcohol and strangers. 

She sat on the high stool in front of the bartender, “Hey, can I have-” Nayeon started asking but got interrupted by a familiar figure she personally has not met yet.   
“Give her your sweetest cocktail.” The lead singer of a boy band smiled with a smile Nayeon believed was supposed to be dashing. Fail.   
Nayeon bowed politely in hello "I don't like sweet cocktails." She replied without smiling,  
feeling quite unsure how to act knowing it cant be smart to ruin relations between bands.

"I'm sure you'll like this one." The blonde haired boy smirked at her, giving her a once over.  
“So, Nayeony.” He continued. She didn't like her nickname from his lips.  
“You’ve been in my mind for a while. I’m happy I ran into you.”  
He smiled while standing far too close to her liking. 

Nayeon was known to be slightly impulsive, she really tried to keep her politeness but it was too much. Just as she was about to hand him a dramatic turn down, a hand crept around her waist just on her curve, making her shudder at the intimate touch. 

“Hey.” Mina smiled sharply at the guy that now seemed horrified at the image in front of him.   
She kissed Nayeon’s cheek dangerously close to her lips and the hand around her waist laying on exposed flesh caressed her a bit.   
“Wanna get out of here baby?” Mina asked a shocked Nayeon.  
All Nayeon could form was a nod, not quite knowing how to respond to all those sensations in her body. Did she just call her baby? That should become her new name.

“Oh umm sorry I didn't know.” The guy said embarrassed and disappointed as he left hurriedly. Nayeon didn't even notice him, too enthralled in Mina's powerful vibe and the way she was touching her gently but oh god she felt it everywhere. What the fuck.

Once gone, Mina took off her hand from Nayeon’s waist and came to stand in front of her. Nayeon ached from the loss of contact. 

Mina noticed Nayeon's red face and off put gaze, not used to seeing the usually shining girl like this. She lifted her hand to caress her cheek, “Are you ok Nayeoni?” She asked with a small frown of worry.

Nayeon closed her eyes to the gentle touch.   
“It must be the alcohol.” She replied, not mentioning to Mina or to herself, her drink wasn't even served yet. 

Mine took her hand gently and they walked together to their table. 

Was she drugged? Was she high? Nayeon wondered. Since the moment Mina came to her saving, the way she touched her, Nayeon felt tiny sensations just from looking at the girl, instantly feeling the way she touched her all over again. 

For tonight, she’ll blame it on the drinks. She said to herself as she began drinking.


	3. Realisation is not fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes its better not to know, not to understand and not to feel, I wish it were easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to use the quarantine time in a useful way, here's another chapter! have fun, stay home, stay healthy <3

Mina has been desperately in love with Nayeon from the moment she met her. 

Nayeon was dressed beautifully for her performance at the show, accidentally running into Mina causing her to fall.   
“You're beautiful.” Were her first words to Mina, as Mina was on the floor. What? Mina felt like she kept on falling. 

Nayeon’s eyes widened in horror and she handed Mina her hand to get up and gave herself a little smack on her forehead.   
“Shit, sorry, I meant to say I’m sorry, I wasn't looking. Are you ok?” Nayeon corrected herself, now cheeks much redder than before even with all the makeup.

“Oh I’m ok yes.” Mina mumbled in her blushed state, not quite yet understanding what the hell just happened. 

Nayeon smiled at her, “I’m sorry I have to go.” With an excited face she pointed to her dress to emphasize her coming performance. Before she could reply Nayeon was pulled away quickly. 

Soon after that interaction, Mina was officially introduced to the girls and with that she saw the way Nayeon was with the rest of the girls, flirty and teasing and quickly lost hope of anything happening between them besides friendship. Eitherway, shs was thankful to have Nayeon in her life. 

If Mina could describe her love for Nayeon, she'd say it's the lyrics from the song she covered - Good Person.   
She wasn't sad and teary, no drama and no rapture of the heart. Just love. Love so big she would take anything given to her and not ask for more. Just be so happy with every little look and smile and hug. Happy she had a part in her life. 

Discovering Nayeon liked girls all this time shook her with questions.   
They could've had a shot all this time, but then again, nothing happened, so why would it now?

In the past, Mina has gotten to watch as people tried to hit on Nayeon, she saw them succeed and fail, and each time she wanted to come in and ruin everything. What changed this time was Nayeon’s behaviour. 

Mina knew her better than anyone, and she knew how she looked when was highly uncomfortable or when about to lash out. So for the first time, without even giving it a spare thought, she got up and walked fast and high to Nayeon and claimed her as hers. 

Nothing felt better, even if it was just for show. 

It wasn't just the drinks, Nayeon understood as she was standing in the recording studio with the rest of the girls.   
They were recording the Japanese version to one of their songs, Mina’s part came and Nayeon was hypnotised in every sense of the word. Has she always been this beautiful? She wondered. She has never seen anyone so pure and soft, elegance spilled off of her and Nayeon was craving to be near. 

The girls laughed as the music stopped and only that made her look aside in confusion as everyone looked at her. 

Oops she forgot to sing her part. 

This entire time she looked at Mina with hooded eyes as if in a trance, that explained the look Mina was giving her. One she couldn’t quite understand and was far too embarrassed to try to. 

The second time recording she looked anywhere but at the girl in her mind, with that missing the way Mina was looking at her. 

“Hey Unnie.” Dahyun approached Nayeon after the recording.   
Nayeon smiled and immediately wrapped her hand with Dahyun as they walked together. 

“So today was different.” She started with a small smile. Dahyun and Nayeon had a special type of friendship. They always sensed the other, were tuned into the others vibe and had the perfect timing.   
Nayeon's forte was singing. She never made mistakes and was always perfect because that was her love and passion. So today her forgetting to sing her part was extremely out of the ordinary.   
Nayeon laughed, “Yes I guess I was lost in thinking.”   
“About Mina.” Dahyun added.

Nayeon stopped walking.   
“No no what do you mean?” 

“I was right beside her, I saw the way you looked at her Unnie.” Dahyun finally said with a soft smile, making Nayeon sigh while passing her hand through her long dark hair in distress. 

“I don't know what's happening to me Dahyuni, Mina is one of my best friends, and all these stupid thoughts just wont go. I don't want to lose her.” 

“Please don't tell anyone, this could ruin everything.” She added sadly, taking a heavy breath. Nayeon has always loved Mina, from the moment they met she felt close and connected to her. It's just, Nayeon has never felt feelings for a friend, it's a big nono for her. The second she labels them as friends the lesbian window is closed and she only sees them as friends.. that's until something happens that changes the way she sees them, and for the first time, something did happen and things are changing, and she has no idea what to do with that. 

“Unnie breathe. What about sharing with her how you feel?” The blue haired girl replied gently. 

Nayeon gave out a bitter laugh, “I don't know how I feel, and she’s not gay.” 

Dahyun was about to reply when they saw Mina sitting on a bench outside smiling to her phone. “And maybe taken.” Nayeon added breaking inside, immediately gazing away and changing the direction of their slow walk far away from the girl in her mind.


	4. Logic and the lack of

Logic.  
It wasn't one of Nayeon’s strong suits but desperate times call for desperate measures.  
It’s been about two weeks since the gala incident with Mina that changed pretty much everything for Nayeon. 

Thing is, all she did was to touch her. God knows she’s been touched before and in many other more intense ways and did not fall in love, why is this different? Why is Mina different? 

She had a plan.  
For one day, she will push her feelings aside and just observe, and that is precisely what she did, clearly struggling with the ‘pushing her feelings’ part but she managed.  
The entire day seemed to go pretty normal, maybe a bit more quiet than usual but not enough that anyone would pinpoint the reason to Nayeon, seems that the quieter she is the louder it is in her mind.

Mina joined Momo in cleaning the dishes, both with soapy gloves laughing and almost breaking things. While slowly finishing her breakfast, Nayeon took the time to really look at the girl recently in her heart.  
Has she always been this attractive? Was her laugh always this sweet and charming? Has her scent passing right near her always been this hypnotizing? Gosh when she smiles at me, she rolled her eyes internally at the sensations.

She thought back to all their past experiences, her thoughts, her feelings, to find that in fact, she always thought those thoughts, always loved her scent, and always saw her as extremely beautiful. Nothing about how she sees Mina is new. She always saw her this way, always loved her this way but just never really gave it any a name, not until she touched her like that and for a split second made her imagine another reality where having Mina like that with her was normal, and she fell hopelessly in love with that vision. With Mina. 

Nayeon was about ready to kill herself.  
Today Twice were shooting the dance version of one of their songs and that demanded at least 4 hours of preparations.  
She was all ready for the video and waited for the rest of the girls to be as well. Her daydreaming self started thinking in the midst of her boredom at Once, at Twice, at her plans for the day, and without noticing all she's seeing and thinking is how Mina's shoulder is so creamy and beautifully exposed and that she wants to kiss each and every single mole on it. How she closes her eyes ever so softly for the makeup artist to do her eyeliner and how much more intense her eyes look after. She's looking at the way Mina is biting her lip and needs to close her legs because that look can kill a nation with its effect.  
She slowly glances from her lips to her long neck and how she wants to be near it to kiss it. 

A movement made her eyes lift to Mina's and shit she's caught. Taking a stressful breath in she tears their gaze apart in a hurry and searches for anything that could distract her, with that missing the way Mina has been looking at her this entire time as well with a look just as wanting, still does. 

How to get over a crush, is what Nayeon googled. 

Within all the bullshit, she found 3 rules to get over a crush. 

1\. Take your distance. Far from the eye, far from the heart.  
2\. Fuck other people. Well, she won't just go on a fuck spree so - Date other people.  
3\. Pretend you don't care- fake it til you make it. 

Good luck, she sighed.

Get up extra early, make your own little breakfast, go for a run, return when the girls are already eating, get ready, get ahead to the studio, practice until it's time, be with anyone that is distracting, listen to music in your room, go out in the evening. 

That was Nayeon's new routine ever since her little list. She did every single thing in her power to get space from the girl in her mind without her noticing or hurting. 

As it turns out, everyone noticed. 

From her bandmates, to the directors, to Once. So much for being discreet, she mumbled to herself as she read tweets of Once assuming and imagining all the reasons for her new behaviour.

She loved Once, they always made her laugh, even though some were a little too much sometimes, "Nayeon is cheating on Twice with Red Velvet!" One tweet said with attached photos of her in a bar with Irene and Wendy from the other band. 

Another tweet tagged Mina and asked if Nayeon had been different with the bandmates.  
One thing was a rule for Nayeon- be as professional as possible. So the second they took their stands for the dances she was back to performing Nayeon, she was powerful, vibrant and in her element. Nothing mattered and nothing existed, and just like that, her mind cleared for the first time each day of the Japanese girl that taunted her every awake moment with longing. 

“Babyy.” Wendy from Red Velvet ran to Nayeon and hugged her tightly with a huge smile.  
“Hey gorgeous,” Nayeon replied just as happily. They adopted the loving lexicon to their language in their last meet up at the bar in which Wendy accidentally called Nayeon Baby while drunk and they shook hands on it being their new routine. Thing is, no one else knew about it which resulted in magazines showing them as a couple, fans shipping ‘Wenyeon’ and asking for a collab of the bands and several confused Twice members.

Taking Wendy’s hand, Nayeon led her to where Twice were sitting at the kpop event. Of course, out of all the girls the first one that noticed them was Mina and she did not smile. Nayeon’s heart tugged down.  
“Hey Minari, do you know Wendy?” Nayeon almost awkwardly asked Mina, trying to avoid looking at her knowing if she’d smile she would collapse with fluff inside. She kept looking though because Mina did not smile one bit.  
“Oh your girlfriend?” She finally replied with an empty look on her face, one Nayeon has yet to see. 

Wendy laughed, “God no we are just friends, Nayeoni here has someone else in her heart.”  
Nayeon’s eyes opened to their full capacity.  
“Oh really? I wasn’t aware of that.” Nayeon laughed desperately trying to react smoothly while blushing dramatically in front of Mina, wishing and praying she won’t notice somehow.

“I also wasn’t aware of that, Nayeoni.” Mina replied more gently but still empathised the nickname, not able to keep her jealousy to herself. Thankfully enough only one of the girls noticed.

Wendy noticed the tension between the two girls and made a mental note to ask Nayeon about it. If she were to be completely honest, had Nayeon came up to her and asked her out, she’d happily say yes, but for a while now she could tell someone made a tent in the girl’s heart and was not leaving. After seeing the interaction between Mina and Nayeon, things made much more sense.

Nayeon thanked the lords for sending Momo into the scene with her cheerful ignorance, catching up to absolutely nothing. After that Sana and Dayun joined and quickly the weird tension her and Mina built completely disappeared. 

This was definitely a first for Mina. Sure she always disliked each and every person Nayeon had romantic\ sexual relations with but she made sure it never showed. For some reason, she couldn’t hold it in this time. Whether it was the fact that Wendy was pretty much perfect that made her lose it with jealousy, or the fact that Nayeon has been so weird lately with her that at the darkest hours of the night she lets herself, for just a minute, hope that the feelings might be mutual.  
She decided that either way, she won’t force it on herself and left the scene to get herself a drink and play on her phone. One thing for sure, in her dreams tonight she will imagine being the one Nayeon loves and waking up will be the nightmare.


	5. Plans crashing and so am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehe you're welcome

Twice flew to Hong Kong for the weekend to perform two concerts there. The girls just got out of the place all with sunglasses, masks and hats. Nayeon and Dahyun were the first to exit and lead the way with their hands intertwined, mostly to keep them both awake after the night flight.   
With arranged cars the girls quickly arrived at their hotel, as always extremely fancy and luxurious. Their manager waited for them in the lobby with a bunch of papers. 

“Ok girls. I hope your flight was nice. Here is your room assignment and trip couples so you know the rules, anywhere outside of this hotel you must be with at least one another and look after each other.” She put the papers on the desk between them all. “Here are your room keys.” She pointed at the tower of keys on the side of the table. “And that’s it. We meet down here tomorrow at 06:00.” She smiled and left quickly. 

Mina looked at the room assignment and smiled, slightly blushing. She looked at Nayeon as she was looking at it as well and was waiting for a smile or a glance but only saw a small huff. Her smile disappeared. She did not notice the blush and the side glance as Nayeon tried to hide her reaction. 

Nayeon was in hell. Or heaven? She’s not sure. Mina was in the bed right beside her. She could hear her, smell her, and if she really concentrated, she could almost touch her. Definitely a beautiful addicting nightmare she was in.   
Mina has been quiet since they entered the room and that made her pretty worried. Where is the geeky, funny Minari that would pull out her laptop the moment of silence and offer her to play. She knows she had a plan to keep her distance but seeing her like this, distant and just down was too much for her. 

“Minari.” She called quietly while on her bed.

“Mmm?” Mina replied nonchalantly. Nayeon hasn’t quite thought of what to say yet, but it had to be something that would make Mina feel good. Feel needed and wanted. 

“Minari, I wanted to ask you something.” That piqued Mina’s interest and made her lift her head from the bed to look at Nayeon. 

“Yes?” Her eyes grew bigger with interest, almost like a cute teddy bear. Nayeon hid her smile.  
“Well, you know how much I value your opinion, in fact, it’s one of the most important to me than anyone. And I was wondering..”   
Jackpot. She could see by the way Mina’s lips curved upwards that she won her over. She made her feel good. Now she just had to come up with something to actually ask the girl. 

“Do you think I look nice?” Mina immediately got up from her bed and went to sit on Nayeon’s bed right aside from her, legs touching and took her hands in hers. Nayeon definitely did not see that coming. 

“Nayeoni unnie, are you really asking that?” Mina looked at her with the warmest look she has ever received in her life. Thing is, she knew she was beautiful, she heard and read it everywhere everyday, but the one opinion she wanted to hear most was of this girl right here on her bed. 

Suddenly shy, “Yes..” She smiled, excited for Mina’s answer.

“Nayeon, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I’ve known it from the moment I saw you.” Mina smiled with sparkling eyes still holding Nayeon’s hands. “Besides, you have a gigantic fanbase that basically all day talks about your beauty and wanting to be with you.” She added.

“Yea but they don't know me. Beauty is more than just the physical looks.” Nayeon replied, needing more. 

“I know you.” Mina replied quietly. 

Nayeon held her breath. Was she going to say what she thinks she does?   
Mina looked at Nayeon’s lips for a split second, enough for Nayeon to notice. Nayeon licked her lips subconsciously. They looked at each other’s eyes, both terrified of speaking or moving. 

Bang bang bang. Three harsh knocks on the door threw them a thousand miles away from the moment as if thrown into cold water. Mina rushed to open the door, smiling at the intruder Nayeon was about to curse for life. Sana. Ugh for fuck sake I can't curse Sana. She mumbled in her thoughts. 

“Aren’t you coming to eat? We leave in five minutes.” She asked when she saw the two girls were still in their flight attire. 

“Oh yes of course we are. Time flies when you’re having fun.” Mina side-looked at Nayeon when replying. 

“I just umm bathroom.” Nayeon rushed to the bathroom. What the fuck was going on. What did Mina mean by having fun. Was sitting close and looking at each other fun for her? Looking at me is fun?   
She washed her face with cold water to calm herself but mostly to calm her now very very turned on body. 

Being with her in this room for two days will be the death of her. 

-  
At dinner, the two girls mostly kept their distance, maybe because of how much both longed for closeness.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon decided they would stay behind and sit in a bar while the rest returned to their hotel rooms. Before leaving Nayeon gave Mina a last glance as she was leaving only for Mina to look back and meet her gaze. Fire all over. That was not supposed to happen, she screamed internally, even though truly that’s exactly what she always wanted to happen when she was looking at Mina leaving. 

“Okay, I need a drink like, yesterday.” Nayeon claimed while taking Jeongyeon’s hand and leading her quicker to the bar and further away from Mina and her hypnotising presence. 

-

Mina couldn’t sleep. No rest would ever befall her when she knows Nayeon is out there doing god knows with god knows. It’s been almost three hours and still. Today was the weirdest day, Nayeon was weird, different and dreamy. Mina wasn’t sure if all of it was real. Something in the air was different. Maybe it was just her own air that was different. 

The second Mina heard the door keys dangling, she spontaneously decided to act asleep, forgetting to cover herself with the blanket. 

Nayeon entered the hotel room pretty waisted after drinking and laughing with Jeongyeon the entire night.   
“Fuck me.” She mumbled quietly as she looked at sleeping Mina, not covered and wearing extremely transparent lacy underwear and a night bra.   
“Fuck fuck.” She whispered to herself, feeling the heat level of her body raising and her pussy becoming extremely needy for attention. 

Well.. She is asleep, and I can be completely quiet. She wondered as she took off her makeup in the bathroom getting ready for bed. 

She went to bed and for two minutes she had full intent to sleep, but she could not ignore her body and closing her eyes meant missing the view laying right in beside her. Killing her. 

Mina often noticed her reactions, obviously not understanding what they meant and pegging them as stress or excitement. She'd put her hand on Nayeon in random places and gently rub her thumb to calm her down, which caused the opposite by almost making Nayeon moan with the sensations.   
Nayeon lowered her hand under the covers to her breast. Remembering Mina’s touches, she was immediately flooded with Mina’s husky laugh at dinner this evening, her scent that was encircling her this very moment, so rich and addictive, how she looked at her lips. 

She started playing with her nipple. To say Nayeon was sexually frustrated would be the understatement of the year. With that in mind and the fact that even a cold shower could not clear the effect from Mina's recent good night kiss on the cheek once they finished dinner, Nayeon glanced up from her pillow at her roommate.  
Mina was known to be a deep sleeper, always rocking a 13 hour sleep and needing a thorough wake up call every single morning. 

Once her mind was set, still under the blanket Nayeon lowered her pj pants and underwear to her ankles, with closed eyes she imagined it's Mina who lowers them down while holding her in a long sensual gaze. 

Her left-hand reaches for her pussy while her right-hand stays on her breast, kneading it playing with her nipple, wishing upon Mina's soft warm lips around it to suck and lick. 

In her pussy, she slowly passed a finger through her folds that were already so wet and wanting. As her breath slowly quickens she closes her eyes one last time.

Mina is everywhere. Her lips are sucking feverishly on her nipple making Nayeon silently squirm. Her fingers feel her pussy and play with the wetness, teasing and slowly reaching for her clit making her shudder. Her lips went lower and lower as they land in their final destination making Nayeon gasp. Licking and sucking and kissing, Nayeon is driven crazy.

Mina plays with her two fingers in Nayeon's wetness, collects it and directs it in front of her entrance. Just when Nayeon was about to whine from the sheer need, she pushes her fingers inside making the girl open her mouth in a voiceless moan.   
Mina thrusts with love and care and hard, just how Nayeon needs her. With her mouth on her clit, Nayeon knows she won't last long. She has wanted this for weeks, dreamt and fantasized about this feeling. Having Mina on her, in her, submerged in her deep scent, feeling her love her back, fuck her mercilessly. Her thrusts are faster, deeper, Mina is everywhere, Nayeon wants, needs to stay in this moment forever but she can't, her breaths become short and laboured and it's so hard not to scream for her lover, her licks on her clit are ruthless and her thrusts are like a machine and with a deep gasp she comes, Mina's name leaving her lips into the voidness of the room, into Mina’s ears.

Mina knew exactly what she was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol did I mention I'm a sucker for smut? ;)


	6. Reveling in Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New discoveries and some fun.

Morning came much too quickly for Nayeon. Having to wake up at 05:00, especially with how late she slept the night before. She glanced at the still sleeping form on the bed beside hers and sighed. It seems Mina disliked blankets since it again barely covered her body. Knowing the girl’s habits, before doing anything, the first thing she did was go to Mina’s bed. 

“Mina.” She softly petted Mina’s shoulder. Nothing.  
“Miiiinari.” She caressed her arm.  
“Minari baby.” She whined in desperation, caressing the girl’s cheeks softly, secretly enjoying the excuse to be near her like that.

“Yes baby?” Mina smiled hazeley still deep in her sleep. Nayeon blushed profoundly. Butterflies squirming inside Nayeon at the nickname. She wanted to change her name to just so Mina would call her that again and again. 

“Minari sunshine. Wake up.” You really are my sunshine, she sighed. Mina stretched her arms and in the process held Nayeon tight like her own personal teddy bear while smiling.  
“Morning Unnie.” She smiled at the very red faced Unnie that is currently deep in Mina’s neck, much to both of their pleasure.  
“Morning.” Nayeon replied awkwardly, doing her best to hide just how much she was affected by the situation.

Mina finally decided to get up and freed Nayeon from her grasp with a piercing smile. Nayeon did not know what came over the girl and the intense eye contact she held with her so she practically ran to the bathroom the second Mina let her go. 

\----

Nayeon wanted to scream from how much she was feeling. It was truly not human to feel so many emotions rippling inside of her like boiling water. She truly felt as if she were about to scream or cry just out of the intensity of them. 

Nayeon left quickly for breakfast that morning, not knowing how to deal with the huge bunch of a thing in her chest called feelings. She joined Jhiyo and Sana at the table and chatted with them. Just when she was about to not think of Mina for a moment, the girl joined them, not looking at Nayeon. She leaned into Jihyo and Sana and kissed their cheeks.

Who was this girl and what did she do to Mina?

Mina wore a tight short dress that showed just enough cleavage to make Nayeon internally sweat but still elegant and modest, still it’s Mina. She lifted her hair up in the way once Nayeon told her she was beautiful and wore dark red lipstick and eyeliner. She was extremely alluring and Nayeon couldn’t possibly keep on eating any longer, now craving something else entirely. The rest of the girls hollered and whistled, expecting her to shy away but she just smiled with confidence. Seriously who is she? 

Whoever she was, she was attracting so much attention than usual and Nayeon just won’t leave her side, holding her hand and giving dirty looks to uninvited glances.  
“Thank you Nayeon unnie, my protector” Mina smiled at Nayeon and gave her a kiss on the cheek, inches from her lips. Both knew she didn’t need saving not to mention the bodyguards always around them, it was the sentiment and the attention that made Mina’s heart flutter.

\----

The evening after the performance the entire band went to a bar for some much needed chill. All of them were already after their first cocktail laughing when a woman in her 20s approached Mina who was sitting at the end of their table. 

“Hey, may I join you for a drink?” The woman asked Mina with a smile and a glint in her eyes. Mina quickly spared her bandmates a glance, ready to kindly dismiss the lady but when she stumbled upon Nayeon’s furious piercing gaze she took a breath and internally smirked.

“Sure.” She replied with a smile.

The woman’s name was Laura Yang, she was a photographer and according to what she said she ‘could not ignore Mina’s beauty’. Since they were still at their table, the entire table heard their chat and tried to pretend they didn't. 

After about 15 minutes of the two of them chatting, the woman had to leave and asked for Mina’s number. All 8 girls could barely hold in their comments so the moment Laura was out of earshot they bombarded Mina with questions. 

“Minariiiii ohmygod you know she’s a lesbian right?” Chaiyoung looked at her as if she’s wild. Mina laughed, “Yes I could tell from the moment she looked at me.”  
“So why’d you engage with her like that? That was like completely lesbian vibes there.”  
“Well I am completely lesbian.” She raised an eyebrow and smiled.  
To say the girls were shocked would be the understatement of the year. It seems as if time stopped for 10 second until they all erupted in weird cheers congratulating her for being gay- which was quite odd for Mina but she laughed and enjoyed it nevertheless. She knew they would bite her ear off with the fact that it’s been so many years of knowing each other and only now they discovered it. “You never asked.” She resonated finally. 

“So you plan on meeting Laura again?” Asked Dahyun sparing a quick glance at Nayeon, acutely aware of her close friend’s quiet behaviour remembering their talk the other day.

Mina smiled shyly and rubbed her neck, “Well I kinda gave her the wrong number..not accidently.” She smiled mischievously. Those 15 minutes chat was entirely and absolutely boring, sure Laura was a nice looking girl, but what made her blush the entire conversation was the feeling of a certain brown eyed gaze that stabbed her like a knife from it’s intensity, and she enjoyed every single second of it. 

“Why?” Nayeon asked all of a sudden, lacking the enthusiasm the other girls had, holding Mina’s eyes.  
“Well, I..” Mina wasn’t sure how to answer in a way that won’t make Nayeon think she’s not into relationship or dating. “Ahh Nayeon don’t be jealous of Laura.” Jeaeyoung teased her while giggling.  
“Ugh you moron, I’m not interested in Laura!.” I’m interested in Mina.  
“I was just wondering, she might just be her type.” She got up to the bar and ordered another glass of Sex on The Beach. Jeayoung felt kind of uncomfortable at Nayeon’s reaction but Dayhun beat her to it.  
“I’ll go talk to her, don't worry, she’s just tired.” She got up and smiled at Mina to ease her troubled expression. 

Nayeon rarely loses her temper, she’s usually one to fight to death and never back down from a tease, but none of the girls paid much notice to it, apart from Mina, of course.  
You’re my type. Even if your identical clone would want me, I'd want only you. 

Dahyun approached her friend at the bar sitting at the stool beside her, they were far enough from the rest of the girls to be comfortable to talk freely. During the past week Nayeon did not approach her about that subject again but it wasn’t needed. She knew her Unnie well enough to see the extra bounce in her step or the lack of it, and quickly noticed the cause of it, making her aware just when Nayeon needed a shoulder to lean on with no words being said or just a cause to laugh, which she was great at. 

“Unnie.” Dahyun smiled softly at Nayeon and gave her a short rub on the hand.  
“Ah I knew you’d come over eventually.” Nayeon smiled at her loyal friend.  
“Y’know I can’t resist you babe.” Dahyun replied, making Nayeon laugh. Already feeling better at herself for cheering her Unnie so quickly.  
When the laughter ended Nayeon sighed. Dahyun waited patiently.  
“Why did I not know she was gay?” She asked with a disappointed look.  
“Nay, I know it’s unexpected and you might feel like maybe you didn’t know her all that well but at the same time, that’s just Mina. She is private and gentle, for us it might look like some secret she kept but for her it’s just that no one asked.”  
“Yes I get that. I know she didn’t lie or something. She never said she was into anyone when you think about it.” She pondered. 

“Honestly Nay, I think you are not over the moon with this because it means you might have to actually deal with your crush on her, because you actually have a chance.” Dahyun looked at her Unnie in the eyes. “It’s so normal to feel that, but imagine, all your love and want for her actually happening, I don’t want to raise your hopes up but they should even by a little because what we learned today just gave you an actual shot, do you get it? An actual shot!” Nayeon couldn’t help but smile by Dahyun’s words and enthusiasm, imagining what might happen, everything was possible. What would she have done without that blonde chipmunk, she wondered with a smile.  
“Ok chill lesbian direct that look towards Minaa.” Dahyun smiled and hugged her Unnie. 

They stayed there laughing and drinking for some time until Jihyo called them over to return to the hotel. 

\----

Mina and Nayeon entered their shared room in silence. Mina started taking off her shirt and was left only in jeans and bra.  
“Umm- uh what are you doing?” Nayeon asked with wide eyes, suddenly so thirsty.  
“That’s how I sleep, didn’t you notice?” Mina smiled fake innocently, knowing Nayeon definitely noticed. 

“Unnie, can you help me for a second?” She saved Nayeon from being a mumbling mess and called her over.  
“My zipper is stuck can you?” She smiled and let go of the pants for Nayeon to try. Nayeon looked down at the piece of clothing on Mina’s lower body, now sitting on the bed being face to face with Mina’s intimate areas, and if she lifted her gaze to Mina’s eyes, the first thing she’d see is her bra and her beautiful ugh godly cleavage. 

Nayeon avoided making any sounds or words knowing they would definitely come out wrong and would show just how affected she is by this.  
Little did she know Mina chose this specific pair of jeans to the bar because that is what always happens when you want to take them off, and today she wanted a certain person’s help.  
She looked down at Nayeon as she bit her lip with her red cheeks and almost felt pity at the situation she put her in, but her pleasure and satisfaction at again being reminded of Nayeon’s attraction to her was too addicting.  
“Aahh got it!” Nayeon exclaimed with triomph that quickly died when she lowered the zipper and saw Mina’s black lace underwear. She immediately got up and mumbled something about showering and shot the door closed. 

Mina smirked to herself and entered her bed. Tired or not, she stayed awake just in case Nayeon would pleasure herself again, now with much more to imagine. She again covered very little of herself and pretended to be asleep when Nayeon went out of the bathroom.

Nayeon softly went to Mina’s side to cover her with the blanket. She got into her own covers and went to sleep, Mina could not help but feel disappointed. 

Knowing Nayeon was attracted to her was like a shot of drugs into her system, never has she felt quite so confident and beautiful, suddenly actually paying attention to Nayeon’s expressions and not shying away, she’s seeing all these little reactions she never saw before. Unfortunately, Nayeon was a sexual, flirty person and being attracted to someone does not mean being in love with them or wanting to date them and hence the situation Mina was currently in. If she had to choose between confessing and maybe losing everything, or to enjoy her attraction towards her and have the most of it, she chose the ladder. But what if I confess and she feels the same way, she wondered the moment before dreamland took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment let me know what you think (:


End file.
